<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dementor by Rawrpeep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709730">Dementor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrpeep/pseuds/Rawrpeep'>Rawrpeep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The GhiraLink Hogwarts AU No One Asked For [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, general HP knowledge recommended, this is where it gets less silly you guys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawrpeep/pseuds/Rawrpeep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Year 3.  Link and Ghirahim encounter dementors for the first time.  It doesn’t end well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ghirahim &amp; Link (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The GhiraLink Hogwarts AU No One Asked For [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dementor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well shit, this one ended up depressing.  Sorry about that.  Year 4 is significantly less upsetting, and I'm posting it right after posting this, but we’ve got to get over this hurdle first.</p>
<p>I was originally going to write Year 3 as a trip to Hogsmeade, but the blurb I wrote under the idea just sounded boring.  I think this one, serious as it may be, works out better than the other one would have.</p>
<p>Fun fact!  I wrote this by lantern light during a power outage after a nasty storm that took down half the trees in the backyard.  I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Dementor</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “What electives did you sign up for? I picked Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. I’d like to see how the runes compare to the ones from home, and they seemed like the only classes that were worth taking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “Care for Magical Creatures and Divination.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “Care, I understand. But <em>why,</em> Skychild, would you take Divination?” Ghirahim sniffed, glancing out the train’s window. “You’ve heard the mutterings of the students as well as I have. The class is a <em>joke</em> and the teacher is a fraud.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “Doesn’t hurt to check it out.” Link shrugged, also looking out at the rapidly passing landscape. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to the sheer <em>speed</em> of this overly fast metal thing. He wished he didn’t have to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “I suppose you have a point.” Ghirahim leaned back with a sigh and began picking the bits of debris from his perfectly manicured nails. Link leaned his cheek on the window and watched, eyelids slowly beginning to droop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     They shot back open when the window grew unnaturally cold. Link’s eyes widened when he exchanged a look with his companion, and the train began to slow to a grinding halt. The screech of the brakes made him grit his teeth, and he glanced toward the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “Should we… Ask someone? This doesn’t seem normal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “...No, we should lock the door instead.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “Huh? Why?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “I may not be a demon in this world,” the half-drow murmured, “but I can still sense that something is… off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “You have a good point.” Link swallowed nervously, moving to lock the door. The closer he got, the more his breath started to appear in little puffs of vapor. Something icy settled in the pit of his stomach and he stepped back, pupils dilated with instinctive panic. Even Ghirahim had pressed his back as close to the window as he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “...Link, get away from the door.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “Do you… Do you feel that, Ghirahim? It’s… It’s the same kind of chill that was coming out of that creepy door when we first showed up here.” Link backed up, squeezing into the seat as close to his former enemy as he was able to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “It feels like death.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     With the sword spirit’s ominous words, the door handle began to rattle, and several things happened at once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     A floating creature in a billowing ragged cloak drifted unnaturally into the compartment. As if sensing prey, the monster drew back its hood to reveal a sickening skull-like face that would make any Stal collapse into itself in terror. Whispering, much like what had come from the door to nowhere, surrounded them as the beast opened its mouth. Link cried out in anguish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Visions of all the terrible things that had happened to him since his journey had begun flashed through his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     First was the disappearance of Zelda, falling from her Loftwing and getting sucked down to the surface in the tornado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Second was the Eldin volcano’s eruption, heat and ash, a dry throat and burning eyes; the feeling of suffocation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Third was the cursed bokoblins scurrying after him as he climbed the thread. He could feel their rotten breath at his heels, hands and sharp nails grabbing and clawing at his legs and urging him to climb faster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Fourth was the nightmare that was the Silent Realm. He could feel the waking water gently bubble around his feet and then the guardians were hunting him down like an animal, about to decapitate him as he reached for a sacred tear-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Lastly, he recalled Ghirahim, right before waking in this world, obsessive madness glinting in his white eyes as the ground began to split open; the crushing and overwhelming sensation of failure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     And then it was over. The cloaked monster drifted quickly away, seeming to detect better prey elsewhere on the train. Shaking hard, Link latched onto Ghirahim in a desperate attempt to ground himself back in reality, receiving a bone-crushing squeeze in return.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     The moment the beast pulled its hood back, Ghirahim lost himself. The second worst memory he had was his Master’s sealing after the war; the seal he’d been about to break when Fate intervened. His <em>worst</em> memory wasn’t even something that had happened… It was a fear he’d thought on so frequently, so deeply, that it became ingrained in his mind as fact, or at least the most likely outcome of his quest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     His Master would <em>not</em> tolerate failure, and he’d be tossed aside as useless, or mounted on a wall as decoration- one of the worst ends possible for a sentient weapon. It was a pseudo-memory he’d first begun thinking on after the first war. He hadn’t thought on it in centuries… Until the little Goddess vessel was ripe for picking and her Chosen Hero decided to take her back, until that fated meeting in Skyview Temple. Ghirahim enjoyed his Skychild, but the fact remained that it brought up unwanted memories of his weaker moments. The way the boy had plowed through his army before what was supposed to be their final battle had ignited his panic and fury.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Ghirahim wanted to crush something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Someone was touching him, arms too small to be his Master’s.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     He decided to crush whoever it was, but neglected to recall the weak muscle of his current form. Still, he was rewarded for his efforts with a soft squeak of pain that brought forth a rush of triumph. He didn’t ease up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “Ghirahim-” another pained sound, “you’re squeezing too tight. It’s hard to breathe, and I think you’re bruising me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     It was the hero’s voice. Since when did the boy speak?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “Ow, please let go! Ghirahim! Snap out of it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Snap out of what? He was perfectly fine. He was. He was pretty sure, anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “There’s a- urk- professor coming around to each cabin to see how we’re doing after that creature attacked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Professor? What did he-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Oh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Ohhh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     That’s right. Different world. The hero- <em>no</em>, Link- no, <em>Skychild-</em> was an ally of convenience right now. Ghirahim took a breath and forced himself to focus back on reality, and realized that he may have been cracking the hero’s ribs. He loosened his grip and the boy gasped for breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “Haahhh...” panting, “Ghirahim, that- that really hurt. Are you… okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “I’m fine, Skychild,” the demon lord’s voice was disturbingly monotone to his own ears, “At least, I <em>will</em> be. Those beasts were dreadful, and I’d like nothing more than to <em>never encounter them again.</em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     “Yeah,” Link let out a small wheezing laugh, “me too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     That wish was short-lived when the headmaster announced the dementors would be staying on the grounds for the school year.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>     Third year was looking to be the worst yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Big oof.  Sorry folks.  Back to fun next story, so look forward to Animagus.  Hope y’all didn’t get too upset by this one.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>